


Will You Let It Die?

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Erehisu, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Ia yakin, rona merah jambu itu hanya untuknya. #LibrettoNoUta





	Will You Let It Die?

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Eren dan Historia, Happy Valentine's Day!

**Ditulis oleh Prominensa**

**Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama | [Semua karakter dalam animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini]**

  
**Didedikasikan untuk event Libretto No Uta (#LibrettoNoUta) | Tema: A Budding Love | [Roses by Shawn Mendes]**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**Sebab cinta ini seperti mawar. Hidup dan matinya tergantung padamu.**  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**[No EreHisu No Life]**

* * *

 

 

Perempuan itu bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Membuai jagad; mengubur jiwa-jiwa yang lemah. Pun bola matanya. Biru sebening samudra Pasifik. Dan setiap kali ia memandang, ada miliaran kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perut Eren.

  
_Klise_

  
Untaian berwarna keemasan miliknya, berayun-ayun di bawah buaian angin musim panas. Senyum yang mengembang kala bahunya bersinggungan dengan orang lain, bulu mata yang lentik nun panjang naik turun dengan gerakan anggun, serta rona merah jambu di kedua sisi pipinya. Eren tidak menyukai semua itu. Semua yang dimiliki si Perempuan.

  
_Sebab semua itu membuat lara di hatiku. Karena kenyataannya ... kau bukan milikku._

  
Namun, ada satu waktu yang membuat Eren yakin. Senyum dan rona merah jambu itu, kelak hanya akan ditujukan kepadanya. Milik Eren seorang. Dengan segala keegoisan sebesar alam semesta, ia akan menyimpannya sendiri. Dan tak pernah akan ia bagi kepada pria lain.

  
"Historia, aku bawakan mawar untukmu."

  
Dia—perempuan bernama Historia—tersenyum manis sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Tak ada keraguan yang terlukis di wajahnya yang memesona. Dan senyum itu terlihat makin manis kala jari-jari kecilnya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan jari Eren. Kehangatan itu merambat ke dasar hati. Eren sempat tak bisa bernapas selama tiga detik.

  
_Miliaran kupu-kupu itu mulai berkepak-kepak_

  
Historia berdeham. Kemudian menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut di balik daun telinga. Hampir saja Eren kembali larut dalam suasana "kagum". Sebab mahkota pirang yang digerai itu terlihat sangat elok dan menawan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia mencoba menguasai diri dengan berkedip—beberapa kali—dan tersenyum canggung.

  
"Ini mawar merah kesukaanmu," katanya sedikit ragu. "Ah, aku tahu kau lebih menyukai warna putih." Eren menunduk sebentar, menatap kedua ujung sepatu mereka, kemudian kembali fokus ke arah Historia. "Maaf."

  
Mereka saling bertatapan dua detik lebih lama dari biasanya. Eren tahu, Historia tak mungkin menolak bunga ini—apa pun warnanya. Sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan bagi Historia menerima pemberian orang lain tanpa adanya basa-basi. Entah karena merasa kasihan atau sebagai bentuk menghargai mereka.

  
Dan hal itu adalah kebenaran. Dengan raut wajah bahagia ia berkata, "Apa pun ... apa pun pemberianmu, Eren. Aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya."

  
Sekarang, giliran Eren yang mengembangkan senyuman. Hatinya juga merasakan pergerakan lambat dari sekuntum bunga mawar yang merekah. "Kalau begitu ... maukah kau membiarkan mawar itu tumbuh?"

  
"Di hatiku?" Historia balik bertanya seperti sebuah lelucon. "Tentu saja. Aku juga akan merawatnya supaya tidak ditumbuhi rumput liar."

  
Eren merasa sedikit bingung. Dahinya mengerut. Menampilkan ekspresi paling buruk yang ia perlihatkan di hadapan Historia. Namun, mulutnya tak juga diam. Penasaran ingin bertanya: tentang apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu.

  
"Apa maksudmu?"

  
"Aku baru saja mencabut salah satunya."

  
Pernyataan itu sama sekali tidak membuat hati Eren merasa puas. Ia masih belum mengerti. Dan matanya yang hijau keabuan itu, tak bisa berhenti mencari tahu dari bibir mungil lawan bicaranya.

  
Historia pun mengangguk. Senyumnya seperti enggan lepas dari pandangan Eren. "Aku baru saja menyudahi hubunganku dengan Reiner." Ia sengaja mendengkus. "Aku sudah tidak mau dengan si Pirang Berbadan Besar itu. Dia bodoh. Amat bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Tapi dia benar ..."

  
Kini, telinga Eren menuntut penjelasan lebih dari Historia.

  
" ... aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Hatiku tak pernah bersamanya. Karena mungkin sudah lebih dulu dicuri oleh seseorang."

  
"Jadi ...," Eren memberanikan diri mengenggam tangan Historia. Kehangatan dari genggaman itu membuat keduanya saling merona. "Siapa seseorang itu?"

  
"Seseorang yang memberiku bunga mawar merah di hari valentine."

  
Genggaman tangan keduanya saling menguat. Eren meremasnya sesekali. Ia yakin, jika orang yang dimaksud Historia, tak lain adalah dirinya.

  
"Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu. Kau adalah milikku. Bukan milik Reiner atau siapa pun itu. Dan biarkan mawar ini tumbuh dan mekar di hatimu, Historia. Pelan-pelan saja."

  
"Ya, segalanya tak masalah. Karena aku bersamamu, Eren. Tak akan kubiarkan mawar ini mati di hatiku."

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk Kak Mona as penyelanggara event.


End file.
